Turning sour
by passionrulesme
Summary: Blaine is forced to spend the weekend at Kurt's house because of bad weather. Things take a turn for the worse and with no one else there, they have to figure things out for themselves. Rated M for language in later chapters.


The rain was coming thick and fast, the road was practically flooded. Kurt sat back down besides Blaine on his couch after looking out of the window at the terrible weather. Kurt and Blaine were alone in the house, Finn, Burt and Carol were visiting Finns aunt in hospital and Kurt decided it was a Hudson matter, Burt was just there for support and to drive. They were both relaxing on the couch watching the big bang theory, not one of their favourites but it made Blaine feel smart when he got the science jokes and there was nothing else on. All of a sudden, the phone began to ring throughout room. Blaine picked up the wireless phone and passed it to Kurt.

"Hello, Hummel/Hudson residence" Kurt beamed cheerily.

"Hey Kurt it's your dad. Listen, a lot of the roads have been closed due to flooding and it looks like can make it home and will be stuck here for the weekend. How bad is it over there?" Burt enquired, concerned for his sons safety although he was indoors.

"Yeah it's pretty bad here too. The road is practically a river" Kurt scoffed as his dad laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Sounds bad, you going to be okay without us? Oh and if Blaine's there he can stay the night because of the weather but he gets the couch alright?" Burt warned. Blaine had stayed over once and yes, he had slept on the couch.

"Yes dad. Okay, bye" Kurt said before handing the phone back to Blaine to place back on the handset.

"So who was that?" Blaine said, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt once more before they both snuggled together and sank down into the couch.

"My dad, he can't make it home this weekend. But you're welcome to stay this weekend he says, you just get the couch" Kurt repeated.

"Okay. But if I get the couch you may have to join me on it down here" Blaine joked as Kurt nudged him.

"Very funny, I'm starving. Want to order pizza?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Do you really think anyone will deliver in this weather? If so they must be pretty devout" Blaine said, beaming a glowing smile at his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, uggh damn it" Kurt sighed.

"I could probably whip up something, give me an hour" Blaine smiled, getting up and pressing a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead and he headed for the kitchen.

About half an hour later there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen followed by a "God damn it!" Kurt practically sprinted into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kurt panted, his eyes greeted by the sight of Blaine on his hands and knees, an empty flour packet and flour all over the floor although there was more flour on Blaine than on the floor. There were also random ingredients placed all over the kitchen counter.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, glancing around the area of the kitchen.

"I kind of dropped the bag of flour, sorry" Blaine said sweet and innocently, hoping Kurt would go easy on him since he was cooking. Kurt smiled, shook his head and got down on his hands and knees to get the dustpan and brush from a cupboard then began sweeping the mess.

"You goofball" Kurt commented.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, picking up a handful of flour and blowing it in Kurt's direction, covering him in flour.

"Blaine! This is my new Marc Jacobs sweater!" Kurt shouted.

"It'll wash out" Blaine tutted. That was it; Kurt picked up the dust pan and dumped all the flour on top of Blaine. A full on flour fight broke out between the pair and after two minutes they were both stood there covered head to toe in flour, looking like a pair of ghosts.

"I actually can't believe you" Kurt breathed as Blaine pulled him close.

"You love me really" Blaine teased, fiddling with a button on Kurt's sweater.

"Do I?" Kurt asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Blaine called before lifting Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine, clinging to him for dear life. Blaine perched Kurt on the kitchen counter and began slowly kissing him, their tongues battling for dominance and Kurt's arms and legs were still wrapped around Blaine. Passion and romance filled the room and so did the echoing sounds of open, wet, lazy kisses. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, gasping for air as he leant his forehead against Kurt's.

"How about you get a shower and I'll make us dinner" Blaine spoke softly, before pressing a quick kiss on Kurt's lips and lifted him off the kitchen counter. Kurt left with a wink and went upstairs to jump in the shower. About thirty minutes later, Kurt rushed downstairs, dressed and flour free and entered the kitchen to see the table set up delicately before him, every little detail perfect. Kurt felt a pair of arms slip around his waist his neck tingled, knowing it was Blaine and he was kissing his neck.

"What's all this?" Kurt said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Blaine's as he ran one hand through Blaine's hair.

"Can I not show my boyfriend how much I love him?" Blaine purred as Kurt stroked his hair.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt said as he spun round to face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well get use to it because I'm not going anywhere" Blaine said after Kurt pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips. Almost starving, they both sat down to eat.


End file.
